Life as a Trainer
by AwsomeChef
Summary: The first in a series.  In this I am transported to Kanto and have to complete my mission to gain access to Hyrule in the Legend of Zelda world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. If any of you have read Jesse's (Good No Bakes') story, "My Life in Hyrule" on Deviant Art, you know where I am coming from. Please review on your way out.

AT first I didn't believe him as he spoke of his journey in our favorite video game world, Hyrule. It was impossible, right? It was just a video game, after all. He had a very over active imagination, that was all. But that was wrong. Very wrong.

I should start off with who I am. My name is Michael, and I am one of Jesse's best friends. He and I do almost everything together. But the one thing he says no to is my requests to prove Hyrule is real and to bring me to my temple, as he says that I am the sage of wind. He says that Nayru says that my time has yet to come.

Then just a few days ago, he told me to be careful as I slept. He told me that moving to other worlds was easier when you were asleep. He could tell that I didn't believe him, because I had it so there on my face. For that reason, he told me that when I awoke in a new bed and a new house as an 11 year old, I should look on my desk for a map, a pokedex, and a sheet of instructions. I walked away, laughing. I wish I wouldn't have, oh I wish I wouldn't have…

A/N: How is it so far? I know it is a bit short, but this is the big intro to the whole big series I am writing. There will be six in all, each on a different world. Thanks for reading this and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on, I will try to have a new chapter every Wednesday. And now, the story…**

When I awoke the next morning, my thoughts were something along the lines of, "Ha, Jesse, still here!" They were wiped away in the next second as I rolled out of bed. My room was painted red on top, white on bottom, and with a black stripe in the middle, just like a pokeball. My furniture looked the same, with the exception of a game console and T. V. in the middle of the floor. My clothes were all red and white, too. That's when I realized that this wasn't just a trick by Jesse. When I looked out the window, there was a long street with buildings packed next to it. Out my window is a field. On a building five doors down, there was a sign that said "Celedon City Hall". After three minutes of racking my brain, I remembered where that was from. It was from my pokemon game.

The next thought through my head was, "Now what?" Jesse was right about coming here, so did he tell me something important? Suddenly, I remembered. I looked at my desk, and sure enough, there was a pokedex. There were also two chips sitting there with a note that said: "Have fun, Michael. Signed, Jesse." Looking at the pokedex, I decided I wouldn't be able to figure it out on my own. So I put on some "pokeball" clothes and went downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I ended up in a kitchen/dining room/living room. I guessed since I had woken up here, this was my house anyway, so I went to the fridge to find some food. I found an "instant meal shake", so I grabbed that and closed the fridge. When I closed it, I noticed a paper stuck to it with a magnet. I downed my shake, and then read the message: "Sorry I'm not home; I have to get you more supplies for your journey. Happy 11th birthday! Remember to be at the new pokemon lab at 9 o' clock to get your starter. Bring your pokedex and chips. Then come straight home. Love, Mom." So, in this world I'm 11. That means I start my pokemon journey today.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was 8:15. I ran upstairs and grabbed the pokedex and chips, plus my watch, and ran out the door. I ran around town until I found the pokelab. According to my watch (and yes, it looked like a pokeball too), I had made it with three minutes to spare. The door was unlocked, so I decided that early was better than late. There were three men in lab coats and a man in a polo and slacks near the door, talking. Then there was a man behind a table that was cluttered with pokedexs, papers, and pokeballs. The one behind the table looked familiar…

"Hi Michael." I had been so caught up in trying to remember that man I had forgotten the other four. After my moment of panic was over, the man who had spoken before said, "I was wondering when you would get here." His face was one I knew. It was Professor Oak. "So, how is Red's grandson doing?"

I assumed he was talking about me, so I guessed by saying, "I'm doing good." "Are you ready to start your journey?" he asked. "Of course," was my hasty lie. "And your grandpa's pokedex, the first complete pokemon encyclopedia ever, is with you?" he said as he completed his line of questioning. "Where else would it be?" I finished with a rhetorical question of my own as I pulled it out.

Then he introduced me to his friends. The other two in lab coats were Professors Elm and Birch. The man in the polo was Bill, the one who made the original pokemon transporter. And last, the man behind the table was Danny. Professor Oak took my pokedex and was putting in their phone numbers when he noted that my it didn't have any map data. Asking if I had my pokechips was his next move. I pulled out one of the chips and noted the "M" on the back of it. He took it and showed me how to upload chip data to the pokedex.

"Now go talk to Danny and get a starter. Then you can be on your way," he told me. Danny… I know you… but who are you….

**A/N: I hope you like this so far. It's an interesting way to end the chapter, with a trailing thought, but I liked it. If you do or don't, please review and tell me. And any guesses to who Danny is? I decree a cookie to anyone who gets close, and a boot to the head to anyone wrong.**


End file.
